


Jeremy and James love how small Richard is

by R3db1rd



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Apes love Hamsters, Friendship/Love, M/M, Polyamory, Sexual Content, So do Spaniels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3db1rd/pseuds/R3db1rd
Summary: Both Jeremy and James loved their Hammond, for more than a few reasons, but his small size was something they could both agree too.





	Jeremy and James love how small Richard is

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!

Both Jeremy and James loved their Hammond, for more than a few reasons, but his small size was something they could both agree too.

~~~~~~~~~~

James loved Richard’s smaller frame, he’d never felt particularly tall or strong until Hammond. No one had ever looked at him like he was of their protectors, like he was a tough bloke and he loved it when it came from Richard.

He loved holding his smaller hands, held against his or Jeremy’s they always ended up being lost in theirs when they intertwined.

He loved how snuggly his body fit pressed against his own as they slept or in more passionate moments, pressed between himself and Jeremy, oh how Richard filled that space so perfectly. So small and yet everywhere as he buzzed between them.

James loved working on bikes with the younger, petite man. Whenever he struggled with a larger, heavy part and he’d ask James to do it for him, claiming he wasn’t strong or big enough. James felt like his knighted champion in those moments. Lifting the offending object while Richard looked amazed.

He loved watching Hammond’s tight, tanned, tiny frame as it rode against Jeremy’s larger one. With the older man sat in bed, his back against the headboard, moaning pleas of ‘nooooo’ and ‘yesssss’ with no meaning as Richard rode him mercilessly. Tiny Richard driving such a larger man insane, oh James could watch them for decades.

He loved holding Richard on his lap sweetly during lazy days, the younger man’s arms over his shoulders, face tucked into the hollow of James’s neck as the older man read a book or they lounged together listlessly on a kitchen stools watching Jeremy cook. He seemed to drape his small for all over James’s and he loved it.

But James also loved holding Richards hips in his hands as he worked behind him, each thrust anchored by his hands on those small hips feeling powerful as he worked to be gentle but firm.

But his favorite, he simply loved placing a hand against Hammond’s cheek, his face looking so delicate against that rough, larger hand. He’d raise his eyes and smile as he placed his smaller one on top of James’s. He loved those sweet, private moments and he loved Hammond so much.

~~~~

Jeremy loved how absolutely tiny Richard was compared to his large frame, something he usually disliked about himself. Richard made him feel just right, not like some huge lumbering freak but instead like a regal protector and lover he trusted to be gentle. 

Jeremy just loved it when Richard would reach up and pull him down to his height for a gentle, tender kiss he reserved for the taller man.

He loved picking him up, his lithe weight nothing for Jeremy when he lifts Richard by the waist to straddle him mid air, his small hips always making equally small grinding motions against Jeremy’s as James kissed him from behind Richard. Jeremy savored those moment. 

Jeremy loved how Richard would sneak back in the morning after a run and crawl back into bed, after a shower. He always knew who it was when the mattress only dipped just barely, his lighter frame moving across the bed to join Jeremy for a lazy morning cuddle. Spooning against him Richard’s back he couldn’t get enough of himself wrapped around the small man as he drifted off.

He also loved those intense moments too, watching his small mouth and hands working James’s member as peeked lustfully at Jeremy from half lidded eyes. His deminiture size all the more apparent as he kneeled in front of James. Jeremy’s loved the sight of the that more that quite a few things. 

Jeremy absolutely adored it when Richard would come up to him, eyes shifting shyly as he’d ask him to fetch something down from somewhere high. It made Jeremy feel like he was a noble towering giant, able to retrieve anything from anywhere if Hammond asked, even the moon.

 

Jeremy and James both absolutely loved their little Hammond, for both his large and kind personality, but also for his small, and oh so perfectly sized body which fit so well next to theirs.


End file.
